Uchiha Legacy: Redemption redeux
by Midan no Hatake
Summary: The re-written version of the original Redemption story. One girl's fate that will be shaped by those she loves and her duty to her nation. Rated M for safety.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. *cries into a handkerchief.**

**Prologue**

Fifteen year old Sophia Roland stood tapping her foot and clicking her fingers to the pulsing beat of the music that blared through her earbuds as she waited for the bus, much to the annoyance of the group of elderly women - her neighbors - who complained loudly about the state of society today and the disrespect of the modern youth for elders. They didn't like her much because of her father, who was in and out of jail, and whose daughter looked nothing like him. They pitied her because her grandfather was a very respected man whose legacy had been discarded by a wayward daughter for a street ruffian. Oh, well. She couldn't help what they thought of her or her family and she had every intention of leaving the stop and calling a taxi instead when the young woman sitting next to the group of old hags began coughing, a horrible, thick wet sound that Sophia could hear through the electronic rattling in her ears. She looked around in concern, forgetting her annoyance with her neighbors.

The young woman's husband rubbed her back soothingly, the only help he could offer. Their daughter, a cherub faced toddler, looked up curiously when her mother began to cough, accidentally dropping her blue ball. It rolled away from her, into the street. The little girl cried out and her father looked up with a frown. He saw the ball in the middle of the street and his daughter's face beginning to scrunch up. Sophia caught his eye and smiled warmly at him.

"I'll get it," she told him. He nodded gratefully to her and patted his daughter gently as Sophia trotted out of the bus stop. There was no traffic in the street, the only vehicle a green Mazda parked a few houses down. Sophia trotted forward, leaned down and scooped up the ball.

An engine revving broke the quiet of the little street and she straightened up, looking toward the sound while automatically moving backwards out of the street. The muzzle of an automatic rifle pointed at her through the passenger window of the green Mazda spit flame and the bullets ripped through her, tearing through her lungs and heart. She pitched forward and the tires squealed immediately after she hit the ground, like the driver wanted to be sure he had gotten his target. She heard the screams from the old women and wondered what they would say of her now. The little girl was shrieking now and Sophia looked at her hand. The blue ball was clutched in her fist.

The child's father sounded like he was shouting on a cell phone. Sophia sighed, a bubbly sound. That wouldn't work. A psychic, although no one knew, not even her parents, she was dead certain - what a pun - that medical attention would not arrive in time to save her. Lungs and heart were too badly damaged to function much longer. She stopped trying to breathe and the light faded behind the blackness engulfing her vision. The blue ball, which she hadn't taken her gaze from, became her sole focus point in the approaching void. Eventually that too faded and she let go completely. As her conciousness faded there was a flicker around the edges of the void that had taken her and a massive presence reached out, plucking her from its depths.

0000000000

Sophia's conciousness blinked back into existence when the presence that had brought her out of the void cradled her to itself, nestling her in its embrace. Dark and cold. Power radiating from it enough to make her nearly drunk with it.

_What... _she thought slowly.

_I can save you, _It whispered through the power cradling her, _swear to me. Accept..._

_Yes. Yes. _Her thoughts were vague and desperate. She didn't want to die yet. But she was already dead. Wasn't she? The last thoughts she had before the presence cocooned her in itself and drew her _somewhere else_.

**A/N: Well now, this sounds and reads so much better than the previous Prologues I had. And besides, these are supposed to be short, in my humble opinion. Do I have to beg for a review? No. Because we all know that without reviews authors wouldn't recieve half the ego boosts we need to come up with more stuff for you guys to enjoy and (occassionally) perv over. Now be good children and encourage me. ^.^**


End file.
